


All Work and No Play

by my_angel_misha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal sex in chapter two, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, But knowing me it’ll get fluffy at the end, Dom!Harry, Draco is sassy, Draco knows exactly what he’s doing, Flirting, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub!Draco, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, harry gets jealous, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Draco Malfoy was the most infuriating, distracting, sexy mess of a human being Harry Potter has ever met.Jealousy and sex ensue.





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for this fandom or this ship in a while, so here I am. 
> 
> This work will have two chapters. I intended to just make it one, but I got sleepy and wanted to post something before I went to bed, so I’m splitting it up. 
> 
> The first chapter will be a little bit of plot and then smut. 
> 
> The second chapter will be pure smut.

Draco Malfoy was the most infuriating, distracting, sexy mess of a human being Harry Potter has ever met. He always walked around with his elegant head held high, flirty comments held precariously at the tip of his devil’s tongue. The very devil himself - the manifested form of temptation - was nothing compared to Draco Fucking Malfoy. His eyes were a sultry dark grey, always twinkling with mischief and raw, sexual prowess. A glance from him alone was usually enough to make Harry hard in his trousers. His pink lips formed seductively around his words, looking slick and bitten, as if he’d just spent an hour on the wrong (right?) side of a glory hole. 

Long story short, Harry Potter was absolutely smitten with Draco Malfoy, and the need to kiss him almost overtook the near-constant need to punch him in his all-too-pretty face. Most days, Harry fluctuated constantly between anger and arousal, his body and mind confused and conflicted more often than not. 

They worked together in the Ministry, too close for comfort. Their offices were pretty much right on top of each other, which was just Harry’s luck. Draco popped into his office for coffee, to share the weather with Harry, and for a million other unnecessary reasons that drove the dark-haired man insane. 

Whenever he walked in, he’d lean against the doorframe, looking all coy and sweet and deceiving. His tongue would sneak out to wet his pretty pink lips, eyes tracking down Harry’s body - or what he could see of it with his desk in the way. And thank Merlin for his desk, because without it, Harry would’ve had multiple uncomfortable boners to explain to Draco, and he just plain didn’t want to do that.

As if Draco’s behavior towards Harry wasn’t confusing enough already, the blonde flirted with every other decent-looking man in the department. Whenever Harry came out to the water cooler for a drink, Draco was there, talking with another Auror in a low voice, rolling his tempting lower lip between his teeth as if he just couldn’t help it.

He could. He just chose not to. 

And it made Harry _jealous. _

Harry had never considered himself to be a jealous man with any of his past lovers, but here he was, devastatingly jealous of a man who wasn’t even his - and probably never would be. What a life he lead, indeed. 

One Thursday afternoon, Harry left his office to go to the water cooler and grab himself a drink, fully unsurprised as he saw Draco Malfoy leaning against it and watching Thomas Eckerby through his long eyelashes. The blonde giggled at something Thomas said, flashing him a sultry grin and placing a hand on his bicep. 

“Thomas, you’re hilarious, truly.” Draco purred, his stormy eyes flitting over to Harry when he approached. “Isn’t he hilarious, Potter?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow at the taller man. 

“Yes. He’s absolutely _hilarious, _Malfoy. However can I contain my laughter?” Harry spoke slowly, his jaw clenched in anger as he reached for a cup. 

“Don’t mind him, Thomas... He’s just jealous of how funny you are.” Draco purred as he gave the other man’s bicep a soft squeeze, gasping in mock surprise. “Oh, you _must _work out, Thomas. Tell me you do.” 

Harry’s fingers clenched around the half-full paper cup, effectively crushing the cup and spilling the cold water all over the floor and his feet. 

Draco, who was in the middle of running his dexterous fingers up Thomas’ arm, stopped to look at Harry and wince in mock-sympathy. 

“Potter, you simply must be more careful. People walk there, you know. I would hate for someone to trip and fall.” Draco clucked his tongue quietly, being so goddamn condescending that Harry wanted nothing more than to push him up against the wall and shove his tongue down his throat. 

“Oh, _excuse me,_ Malfoy. Excuse me for accidentally spilling water on the fucking floor. How dare I do something so mind-numblingly idiotic?” Harry hissed, physically bristling in the presence of Draco and fucking Thomas.

”How dare you, indeed, Auror Potter. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” Draco trailed off, turning every single ounce of his attention back to Thomas, his expression turning coy once more. 

“You’re excused. You’re excused all the way to fucking Timbuktu. And for your information, _I _work out every day.” Harry growled, taking his crushed-up cup and stomping away to his office. He hoped fucking Thomas slipped so he could never work out again. 

Harry slammed his office door as he sat down at his desk, pressing the heel of his hand down against the prominent bulge in his trousers. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Goddamn fucking Malfoy and that smart mouth of his. That soft, pink mouth that would look absolutely brilliant stretched around Harry’s cock. 

He dropped his head back with a groan, more annoyed than anything else at the moment. He was about to angrily scribble at some paperwork when there was a knock at his office door, making Harry take a deep, calming breath before he called out, 

“Come in!”

He should’ve known. Draco Fucking Malfoy. 

Draco peeked his head into Harry’s office, a smirk pulling his lips upwards as he ran his eyes over Harry’s flustered appearance. 

“Hello, Auror Potter... I was wondering if you had the case file for Mrs. Jenkins available for me to borrow?” He questioned, although the mischief in his eyes indicated that he’d come into Harry’s office due to ulterior motives. 

“Yeah... Yeah, it’s here.” Harry grabbed the file from his desk and held it up, waiting for Draco to walk over and grab it. Instead, the little shit just cocked an eyebrow and gave Harry a look. 

“Why don’t you stand up and give it to me like a professional?” Draco questioned, sadistic mirth flashing in his eyes. His gaze ran slowly from Harry’s eyes, all the way down to where the desk cut off his line of sight.

”You're the one who asked for the file. You can come get it yourself, Malfoy.” Harry mumbled, unamused at Draco’s attempts to make him stand. The little shit knew exactly what he did to Harry, and he quite apparently didn’t give a fuck. 

“You’re really making me do all the work today, huh?” Draco sighed dramatically as he came over to Harry’s desk, sitting on the edge of it as he took the papers. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, once again looking quite unamused at the blonde’s antics. He was horny and annoyed, and he quite frankly needed a hot shower and some alone time with his right hand. 

“Is there something else you needed, Auror Malfoy?” Harry questioned slowly, his gaze flickering between Draco’s eyes and mouth a few times. Neither sight was any less appealing than the other. 

“Don’t you think you were just a bit rude to Thomas earlier, Potter?” Malfoy had the audacity to pout at Harry, his bottom lip jutted out just slightly as he eyed the dark-haired man expectantly. 

“Maybe I’m just having a bad day, Malfoy. Maybe it’s none of your fucking business.” Harry mumbled, though his voice pitched down slightly as Draco inched closer on his desk, until they were both on the same side, Draco’s legs bracketing Harry slightly as he looked down to him with a smirk. One of Draco’s feet hooked around the back of Harry’s chair, wheeling him in closer until they were nearly face-to-face. 

“Is there anything I can do to make your day any better? I’d hate for you to be upset, Auror Potter.” Draco whispered, his tongue slowly running out along his lower lip as he ran his eyes all the way down Harry’s body, stopping where his trousers were obscenely tented. 

Harry swallowed thickly as he was reeled in like a lamb to slaughter, trapped under Draco’s heady gaze and soft words. As he opened his mouth to answer, Draco made a move to slip off the desk, gracefully dropping to his knees between Harry’s legs, pushing his strong legs open with his hands. 

“I reckon my day would get a lot better if I could see you choke on my cock.” Harry said slowly, his voice dropping even more, feeling a shudder from Draco at his words. “You’ll call me Sir when we’re playing, Malfoy. Is that understood?” Harry grunted, threading his fingers though Draco’s hair and watching him with a renowned hunger in his eyes. 

“Yes, Sir.” Draco moaned softly, moving to nose at the hot length of Harry’s cock through his slacks. He gasped in surprise as Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged him up and away from the bulge, eyes dark as he peered up towards the taller man. 

“No teasing, pet. I want your mouth on my cock.” Harry growled as he gazed down towards Draco, massaging his fingers into his scalp. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Draco breathed out, almost whining as he made quick work of Harry’s belt, tugging his trousers down to mid-thigh and pulling his heavy cock out through his briefs. “You’re so hard for me, Harry.” Draco mumbled absently, placing a line of hot, wet kisses up his shaft. 

Harry very nearly chastised Draco for calling him by his name, but there was something about the blonde calling him by his first name that was almost as sweet as hearing him call him Sir. His fingers tightened in Draco’s hair, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he felt wet kisses being laid along the underside of his shaft. He was absolutely on the edge of giving up and fucking his way down Draco’s throat, but he didn’t think the blonde would appreciate that before they set boundaries.

Draco peered up towards Harry as he wrapped his soft pink lips around the thick head of his cock, sucking away salty precum from his slit as if it was candy. He slowly worked over Harry’s length, taking him further into his mouth until the head pushed up against the soft opening of his throat. Draco pushed even further, forcing the head of Harry’s cock to push past the first delicious ring of his throat. Tears pricked his eyes, but he didn’t care, swallowing around the blunt head and preening as he felt Harry jolt.

Harry let out a low groan of pleasure as he watched his cock disappear completely into Draco’s mouth, rather shocked by the act. He’d never had a lover who would deep-throat his length before, but Draco was something else entirely. He wanted to cry when the head of his cock pushed into Draco’s throat, surrounded by a wet, velvety heat that made Harry’s mouth water. 

“Fuck, pet... Your mouth is absolutely made for sucking cock - I knew you’d be so eager to please. You’re making me feel so good, Draco.” Harry breathed out, tugging lightly at the blonde’s hair as he lost himself in the sensation. 

Draco moaned quietly around Harry’s cock as he was praised, beginning to suck lightly around his length as he moved his head, bobbing it up and down slowly. He glanced up towards the dark-haired man through long eyelashes, his hands clasped behind his back in the perfect representation of submission. Draco kept up the wet suction around Harry’s cock, wanting nothing more than to feel Harry spill hot down his throat, choking him up with his cum until it spilled from the corners of his mouth.

Draco worked his mouth a little harder around Harry’s length, taking him in deep and then coming up to suckle at the head each time. He dipped his tongue into Harry’s slit, choking as the other’s hips bucked up at the sensation. 

“Jesus, Draco - your fucking mouth...” Harry groaned, feeling a delicious heat begin to pool in his gut. He grasped at Draco’s hair, slightly rocking his hips to accompany the bobbing of his head, absolutely lost in the pleasure of it all. 

Some part of Harry was sane enough to pull Draco up and off his cock, the head drooling out precum like it would never stop. He panted softly, knowing for sure that he wouldn’t have lasted another minute in Draco’s mouth. 

“I’m not coming in your mouth, pet... Not this time, at least.” Harry breathed out, a wicked grin pulling his lips up at the corners. He’d been waiting to have Draco like this for years, and there was nothing stopping him now. “Stand up and bend over my desk, pet. I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! This isn’t beta’d. 
> 
> Leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
